1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toilet seats and, more particularly, to a toilet seat apparatus for spreading the buttocks of a user.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, our western society has become more health conscious. However, today's toilet seats do not reflect this growing trend. Most conventional toilet seats are not contoured to fit the anatomy of the user's body. These seats make defecation difficult, instead of easy. As to size, even the elongated conventional seat barely gives adequate clearance lengthwise for the perineum and genitals of the average user. The conventional seat positions the thighs of the user relatively parallel to each other and parallel to the horizontal plane of the seat, thus making defecation most difficult, and in certain instances, as with obese individuals, leads to the soiling of the toilet user. A critical investigation and analytical discussion of the conventional toilet seat and requirements related to elimination and personal hygiene can be found in Alexander Kira's book, The Bathroom.
Prior art toilet seat constructions have offered new shapes for replacement of the conventional toilet seat. One group features a rear portion of the seat being sloped upwardly and rising above the normal surface of the seat to prevent the user to sit or lean backwards, urging him to bend forward at the waist. Another example encourages the user to spread their legs by making it uncomfortable to rest the thighs on a ridge detail on the inner sides of opposite front portions of the seat. Yet another example puts the user into a “squatting position” by featuring a seat structure of a curved or bowed construction. A final example has enlarged inwardly sloped opposite middle and front portions for supportive engagement of the user's thighs in the front portion of the seat with an enlarged rear portion and a narrow oblong front portion of its opening. These constructions do not spread the legs and do not provide an enlarged front portion of its opening to allow for the insertion of the hand for blotting.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toilet seat apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a toiler seat apparatus that is easy, convenient and comfortable to use. Such a toilet seat apparatus provides large or obese persons with a toilet seat that accommodates their larger size. Instead of soiling themselves while using a standard seat, a larger person enjoys the comfort provided by the apparatus. The toilet seat apparatus effectively spreads the buttocks, thus ensuring a user does not soil them self. Such an apparatus is also ideal for handicapped individuals and persons with limited mobility. The toilet seat apparatus is produced from durable plastic for years of effective use.